This invention relates generally to a detection and annunciator system for overheated automatic transmissions, and more particularly to such a detection and annunciator system which can be easily installed.
The automatic transmission used in many automobiles will generally function without problems under normal operating conditions when it is new, properly adjusted and has the proper level of transmission fluid which has not deteriorated. When the automobile is used to tow a trailer or given other hard use, or when any of the foregoing ideal conditions no longer exist, the transmission may overheat. If the overheating condition is not detected and the cause corrected, damage or destruction of the transmission can result.
Some newer and more expensive cars have a detection and annunciator system for overheated automatic transmissions installed by the automobile manufacturer; however, most automobiles do not have this type of system. Also, there have been available systems of this type with which an automobile may be retrofitted; however, these systems have required mechanical skills for installation which inhibit their use by many people.